The Legend of the Jelly Pony
by dewotter
Summary: Happy new year everyone, since this is my last Fanfic of the year, I did a fanfic about one of my favorite ponies, but now I wonder if this is a bad idea... Hugh Jelly, or the Creepy Jelly Pony, never knew he had feeling for Cheerilee, but a few fillies show him that he does, but as soon as it began, his dreams where crushed. Time for revenge. Also, a brief history of Hugh Jelly!


Hugh Jelly, also known as the creepy jelly pony, bathed in his large jelly container. He didn't care that the fillies said that he was strangely obsessed with tubs of jelly, he is, but look at other ponies, there's a pony that is ten feet tall, one who's always in a bathtub, one who rarely baths, and a pony who wasn't judged by the fillies, but is still odd, a pony who growls like a hound.

As a colt, Hugh Jelly was always the odd pony out; he started to collect jelly jars and earned his cutie mark. However he became too obsessed with jelly, and weirder and weirder. His room had jelly splotches all over the walls and jelly containers all around. He loved the feel, the smell, the sight, and the taste of jelly.

By now his parents where becoming worried, they tried to take away his jelly, but he guarded it like a dragon guarding his hoard, he beat his parents to death and threw them into a jelly jar, that night he had a lovely pony flavored jelly for dinner.

The police gathered at the house, Hugh Jelly was soon found with his large cluster off jelly, they questioned him, but the only answer they got was a creepy smile.

He was brought into an insane asylum after that, but he hid his precious jelly. Ten long years in that asylum didn't change him.

The jelly was where he left it, in his layer under ponyvile. Millions of jelly jars in an endless flow of jelly. He tasted some, sure it was long bad, but to him it tasted heavenly. If anything he wanted jelly even more, so he rose to the surface, to Ponyvile.

He stole all the jelly from stores and homes making his collection even larger. Many villagers set of to find him, few came back alive. From then on he was never messed with, even on his daily trips for jelly.

Those fillies where dumb to even come close to him, but now he felt anger for the way they insulted him. They are going down.

The first filly was easy to take, a white one. Her sister was too busy making a dress than to notice her sister being foal-napped.

The second was more of a challenge. He had to get by an apple bucking mare, easily accomplished though.

The third was the hardest; the filly was flying with a rainbow mare. At the very second she turned her head, snatch.

The cowering fillies stared up at the jelly pony, one by one dropping out of the bag. "Hello Cutie Mark Crusaders, you remember me".

The one know as Sweetie Belle gasped "I know you, you where one of the rejected Cheerilee ponies".

Hugh Jelly grinned "Yes, you ruined my chances to be with her. I loved her, but you chose that red pony".

The cowering fillies where now huddled closely together, feeling no pity, he moved on "Yes, she was kind, I loved her the moment I lay my eyes on her. I felt happiness for once, at first I shrugged it off, but you awoken my true feelings and crushed them, you'll pay.

In the back of the cave there lay a machine, it had a large basket with jelly in it. He nudged them toward it "Run" screamed the filly called Apple Bloom sending all the fillies to scatter. He rounded up two, but the third was already at the door.

"Go on" commanded Sweetie Belle to the orange filly "Get Rainbow Dash".

Hugh Jelly threw the fillies into a cage and made off after Scootaloo, the filly was running swiftly, but her hooves got stuck in the jelly. "I'll enjoy you most of all" he grinned throwing her in with the others.

The machine gave a few beeps upon activation. He took out Sweetie Belle and threw her in "In thirty seconds you will be made into jelly, and your friends will have to watch."

They stared in horror as Sweetie Belle was compressed in to jelly, Apple Bloom followed soon after.

"You had the pain to watch them all fall, it's your turn". He tossed the filly in, and was too gone.

He tasted the jelly, oh how he longed for the fresh taste again. It was better than before, but he wanted more. He stared at the small light the shone through small cracks. Ponyvile is perfect.


End file.
